List of battles
This is a list of known battles, wars, disputes, and other deadly conflicts, in chronological order. Age of Elders (650 Centrillion to 148 Centrillion B.N.E) *Precursor-Ylikith Wars *Binary War * * *Wioni Wars of Enslavement and Conquest *Wioni Civil Wars *Wioni Holy Wars * * * *Zelius-Wioni Wars * * * * *Shivan-Edanian War * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Age of Ancients (148 Centrillion B.N.E to 0 N.E) * * * * * * * * *First Borg War * * * * *Human-Animal Sapien War *Human-Kilominitic Wars * Forerunner-Prothean War * * *First Human Civil War * * * * * * *Kilominitic Reunification War * * * * * *Olkimanic Universial War *Purge of the Twelve Royal Families * * *Broken Trust War *Second Human Civil War *Universial Uprising *Eldar-Eldan War *Great Dragon War *Prothean Civil War *Forerunner Civil War *Vorlon-Ottsel War *Da'at Yichud War * * * * * *First Ottsel Hora Quan War *First Nercomorph War *Second Ottsel Hora Quan War *Ottsel Civil War * * *Ancient Reunification Wars * * * * * *Human-Prothean Wars *Reaper Wars * * * * * * * * Combine Wars of Expansion and Conquest * Combine-Reaper War * * * * *Atelier Conflict * * * * * Age of Uncertainty (0 to 1350 N.E) * Second Borg War * War in Piz'ro * Great Ape Wars * Great Slave Rebellion * Resource Wars First Multiverse War (1350 to 2372 N.E) * 7 Hours War * City 17 Revolt * Golmar Uprising * Golmar Civil War * Ork Intervention * Chimeran Civil War * First Ylikith War (First in the Ylikith Wars) * Clone Wars * Darth Plagueis * Imperial-Peacemaker Contact * First Earthican Civil War * First Russian Civil War * Second Earthican Civil War * First Tiberium War * Second Tiberium War * Second Nod Reunification War * Third Tiberium War * The Betrayal of Narn Regime * Batarian August Uprising of 1456 * Ciz'loikki Conflict * Mariboran War * First Battle on Cardassia Prime * Cardassian-Mordeshi War * First Thedas War * Semerian-Soviet War * Combine-Aurelian War * Azeroth Campaign * FIrst Battle of Geonosis * Battle in the Serena Moons * Great Aerial Battle of Tordas * Castle Wolfenstein Riot War * Allies and Axis Intervention of the RED and BLU Conflict * The Fall of Sylvanas Windrunner * Great Serethan-Allied War * War in the Alpha Doon'kin Universe * Zann Consortium War * First Martian Revolution * Invasion of Arborea * The Great Arborean Rebellion War * Iraq Incident * Third Borg War * War for Ri'tizol Earth War * Second Martian Revolution * First Martian Civil War * First War in the Uini'ini Universe * The Malican War * Heartless Civil War * Malican Civil War * Axis Invasion of the Ruinni'op Universe * First Piala War * Minbari Battle on Galles * Landing in Quni'zunqui Earth * Naga-Mon Calamari War * Battle on the Human Sphere * Battle of Yavin * Operation Unthinkable * Hammer of Dawn Assault on Gairia * Battle of the Resena Line * Nicole Oliver's Uprising * The Battle of Filo Coruscant * Battle of Kovosk * Amarr-Heartless War * Crisis in Jui'uhi * The Defense of Minbar * Jedis in the Ziff'li universe * Battle of the Zii'uyij Universe * Continuation of the Red Line-Reich War (Di'llol War) * Elerian-Night Elf War * Ghazghkull vs. Hellscream (Greenskin Stand-off) * Elf Wars * Ba'ku Civil War * Battle in Mygeeto * Gi'ru Conflict (Immoren Conflict) * Battle over the Akasha Nebula * Jovelloun Wars * Expedition in Lyratia * Kalimdor Incident * Mission to Geonosis * Sui'jubi War * Great Battle of Hoth * Battle of Sector X * Haqqislam assault on Tallarn * First Space Combat in Immoren * Great Battle of Asuras * War in the Beta Quadrant * Minbari Weapons Express Delivery Dispute * Vorcha Civil-War * First Romulan Crusade * Battle of Ariana V * Kremnin Crisis * Battle of P5H-224 * War for Wiit'uti Earth * Dominion-Exile War * Axis invasion of the Zii'lii Universe * Vasudan-Separatist War * Siege of Aiu'tui Universe * Scarran-Indogene Dispute * Battle of Haraka * Vulcan-Narn War * Battle in the Lylat System * Battle for Yuura Jang * Zasalamel's War on Col Earth * Imperium Crusade in the Xilo Universe * Assault on Pandora * Mad Moxxi's Rampage over Corellia * First Borg-Dark Collective War * Great Battle of Kashyyyk * Zol Earth Unification War * Battle for Li'yuti Universe * Noxian Invasion of Mataria * Wraith Assault on Dagobah * The Bombing of Ashenvale * Clones over Kyrat * First Battle in MacRagge * Raider Attack on Imperia Nolus * Droid Attack on Deep Space 8 * Klingon Assault on 7th Fleet * Space Combat in Ikiiu'uhi Earth * Piett's Campaign * Great Coalition Weapon Crisis * Battle on the Koprulu Sector * Breen Assault on Utapau * First Felucian War * Estovakian-Elf War * The Destruction of the Hyperion Moon Satellite * Minmatar-Imperial War * Helghast Assault on Lorn I * Air Combat in Sutt'poj Earth * Tatooine Crisis * Archduke's Revolt * ISS Enterprise Takeover * The Assassination of Damar * Fortania Defense * Josephine Montilyet's Campaign * War of the Feline Races (Mrrshan-Dilgar-Kilrathi-Cathar-Zygerrian-Chua War) * Combine-Mandalorian War * Second Nercomorph War * The Great Battle of Endor * Nova's Mission * Artemis War *Battle of Proxina II *Battle for Mon Calamari Independence * Battle of the Eclipse *Battle of Uranus *Jacinto Assault *The War for Tarroine * Day the Multiverse Burned * Wars of the Axis *Operation: Downfall First Aftermath (2372 to 2753 N.E) *Remnant Wars *First Wizarding War *The War for the Kiz'ro Milky Way Galaxy *Second Wizarding War * Imperial Civil War * Borg Attack on Eden Prime * Pol Earth Crisis *Aya Brea's Conflict *Venegulan Civil War * Berserk Mort Invasion of Qik'ziuji Earth Alpha * Ylikith Invasion of Qik'ziuji Earth Alpha * Inio'zioni UEF Invasion of Qik'ziuji Earth Beta * Imperium Invasion of Qik'ziuji Earth Alpha * TransRace Liberation of Qik'ziuji Earth Alpha * Combined Races Liberation of Qik'ziuji Earth Beta * * * Second Romulan Crusade * Second Ylikith War * Assassin-Templar War * Borg invasion of Xuuti'kjil Earth *Borg Invasion of Tiu'linkui *First TransRace-Combined War *The Synth Revolution of 2602 * Coruscant Massacre *Black Fleet Crisis *Chaos Wars *Combine Civil War Second Multiverse War (2753 to 3142 N.E) * The Imperium War (Litio'sihu) * Tholian Crisis * Jaffa-Fel War * Third Earthican Civil War * The Imperium War (Civil War within the Imperium of Man) *Pentastar-Demacian War *Filo Campaigns *Malica Campaigns *TransRace-Combined Campaigns *Genni-Belkan War *Noxian Battle in Fondor *Alpha Quadrant Campaigns * Second Piala War *Second Felucian War * Second Battle of MacRagge * Second Battle of Geonosis * The Takeover of Mandalore * Lockdown in Camp Oria * Xenomorph Attack on Xilo Coruscant * Imperial Leaves *Dominion-Republic War * Battle on Bourak * Third Romulan Crusade *Third Earthican Civil War * Third Ylikith War *Battle on Rynn's World *Second Air Battle on Tordas *Second Thedas War *Mandalorian take over of Aerys *Blazkowicz's Suicide Mission * Coalition Civil War * Great Battle of Bilbringi Second Aftermath (3142 to 3192 N.E) *Second TransRace-Combined War *Tyranid Attack on the Kessel *The Bombing of Halycian Mine *Fourth Romulan Crusade *Venom Snake's Insurrection *Fourth Ylikith War * * * *War for Seattle Infection War (3192 to 3642 N.E) *Third Nercomorph War * Expedition on Bij'iji Earth * Destruction of Rut'iji Earth * War for Qut'iji Earth * C-Virus Outbreak in Sereas * Xenomorph Attack on Thedas * The Thing War * Lambent War * Black Rage War * Mitochondria Conflict * Frenzy Outbreak in Ertona Unity Era (3642 to 4004 N.E) *Nationalist Wars * Corporation Wars Third Multiverse War (4004 to 4752 N.E) * Peacekeepers Massacre * Coruscant Xenocide * Mission to De'ijkki Earth * Fifth Romulan Crusade * Battle for Marlan Hope * Yuuzhan Vong assault on Aoi'uuri Earth * Third Thedas War * Battle of Sellanst * Third Aerial Battle of Tordas * Fifth Ylikith War *Third Felucian War *War for Canaan Third Aftermath (4752 to 9965 N.E) *Transrace Imperial Remnant War * Transrace Imperial Civil War * Delta Sword Conflict * * * Sixth Ylikith War * * Katastrofi Cult Conflict * * Sixth Romulan Crusade * Molkrel War * * *Capital Wars * Multiverse Civil War Category:Battles Category:Wars Category:Revolts Category:Revolutions Category:Civil Wars Category:Resource Conflicts